


Beta

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Beta!Nine, I take the idea and mess it up, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, it causes some problems, the loric hear different versions of their world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: There are only nine of them. Nine thinks there should be another beta among them, but to be fair, no one really knew how they would turn out. They've all heard different things about Lorien and the social structures.
Relationships: Number Five/Stanley Worthington | Number Nine
Kudos: 5





	Beta

**Author's Note:**

> I write the rough draft for this a while ago. It was so rough it might as well have been an outline. I'm not sure how to summarize it, so I'll probably have to revise it as I continue on.

Loric puberty was different than humans. The first talk Nine got about it was when he was seven, and he asked Sandor why he kept getting sick. Sandor stared at him, then at the T.V.

“I’m not sick Nine. Just cramps. From my heat.”

“What’s that?”

Sandor stared at him again. “We’re talking about this.” He waved Nine to the couch. “There are three main groups that develop after puberty. You’ll get it when you’re much older. So humans and Lorics start going through puberty in relatively similar outward changes and then between the ages of 14 and 17 Loric start a second stage where they end up as an alpha, omega or beta.”

“What are those?”

“They’re like… sexes? Look we can talk about that when you’re older. The main thing is that each group has a cycle they go through. An alphas cycle is marked by headaches and irritability. Omegas get stomach cramps and sometimes they can get a little fever—not always.” Sandor stood up like he was ready to be done.

“What about betas?”

Sandor froze. “They get both.”

“How?”  
Sandor sighed and flopped back down. “They alternate between heat and ruts.”

Nine frowned. “So are you a beta?”

“I’m an omega, Nine. And there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Nine was a little embarrassed to admit that he looked at fanfic for more information, though they all seemed to act like betas didn’t have cycles or that only omegas did. He’d thought that maybe that was just how it worked for humans. It only took a little more reading to realize that it wasn’t really based on anything that humans went through.

The second talk was when Nine was eleven, and Sandor decided it was time to give a more in-depth talk about puberty.

“Cycles are about three months long. You’ll start with… well we call them pre-cycles or training cycles. Their usually a little more intense while your body is sorting things out and trying to develop them. You should only have a couple of those before you move into having a real cycle,” Sandor explained. He had charts this time that explained how it would affect his body.

Nine was struck at how little of the charts were about betas. Sandor ended the lesson a little early when he asked. He tossed his hands up. “I don’t know Nine. Betas aren’t something I know.”

Nine started his pre-cycle the next year. He woke up with his stomach hurting and head pounding. He cried out for Sandor. Sandor ran in, turning on the light. Nine winced, and Sandor turned it back off.

“Is your head hurting?” He whispered like he was aware that a loud sound might make the pain flair up in Nine’s head.

“And my stomach.”

Sandor swore. Nine hadn’t heard him do that too often. He perked up. “Is something wrong with me?”

Sandor shook his head and sat next to Nine, rubbing his back. “No. You’re beta. And starting too early.”

Nine frowned at him. “I was supposed to start when I was fourteen?”

Sandor nodded and muttered something under his breath. Then he shook his head. “I’m sorry, kid. I really don’t know enough about betas. I’ll get you an ibuprofen. It should help with the headache.”

They spent the rest of the night talking about what Sandor did know about betas. “So alphas and omegas tend to pair up. Betas will pair up with both of them… though some betas match with other betas, though getting their cycles to match is difficult.”

“Why do their cycles need to match? You don’t have to match your cycle to anyone.”

Sandor started. “Because… It would get in the way if you didn’t. You get a heat and a rut in three months. Two betas going through it… it would just take too much to be able to do things if they didn’t match.”

“Do you think any of the others are betas?”

Sandor gave him a pitying look. “I don’t know.”

Nine frowned at him. “How would I know?”

Sandor shifted uncomfortably. Scents mostly, and cycles. You can figure out what cycle they’re going through you’d have an idea. Betas have a shorter period on each—half as long. Maybe some physical differences…. Though that’s a very hotly debated point.”


End file.
